Certain Spiro cyclopropyl indolinone compounds, such as those described in U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/211,988, International Application Publication Nos. WO2010/1 15279 and WO 2011/123946, are potent kinase inhibitors, such as polo-like kinase 4 (PLK4) and Aurora Kinases (the entire teachings of the three foregoing applications are incorporated herein by reference). A need exists for new synthetic methods of these compounds.